Jealousy
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Entah kenapa ketika melihat Dino asyik mengobrol dengan Squatina dan menunjukkan senyum ceria yang benar-benar tulus, Kyouka merasa…marah. Dfem18.


**Title: **Jealousy

**Characters/Pairings: **Dfem18, femS**  
><strong>

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary:** Entah kenapa ketika melihat Dino asyik mengobrol dengan Squatina dan menunjukkan senyum ceria yang benar-benar tulus, Kyouka merasa…marah. Dfem18.

**Prompts: **Dino/Hibari - Jealousy; "I don't want you looking at that shark again." (from khrfest)

**Tribute to: **Paralel Papa yang seminggu lagi UN. Gambateh, Pa! Nih sesajen, semoga lulus :)

**Warning: **genderswitch, maybe OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. Kyouka and Squatina belongs to me! Mwahahahaha! *sliced/tonfa'd/whip'd*

* * *

><p><em>Hibari Kyouka, 16 tahun, Cloud Guardian Vongola generasi kesepuluh sekaligus prefek SMP Namimori. Gadis manis yang otaknya hanya berisi soal pertarungan dan keteraturan wilayah teritorialnya. Gadis berwajah dingin dan berlidah tajam yang tidak segan-segan bersikap kasar padaku yang lebih tua dan, dalam sudut pandang di dunia mafia, lebih terhormat darinya.<em>

_Meski begitu, aku tetap menyukai semua dari dirinya._

.

.

.

"Kyouka, cobalah tersenyum sedikit."

"Jangan memerintahku seenaknya, Haneuma."

"Kumohon?"

Hibari Kyouka mendecak sebal, sebelum memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sementara itu kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada—yang lumayan, ehm, besar untuk ukuran gadis SMP—membuat Dino terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya. Menurutnya, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat begitu menawan dalam balutan gaun pesta berwarna ungu model halter dengan panjang selutut itu.

Ya, kali ini Dino berhasil membujuk Kyouka, murid sekaligus kekasihnya untuk mengikuti sebuah acara pesta. Ia tahu Kyouka tidak terlalu suka berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan hadirin pesta, makanya ia berjanji bahwa setelah ia mengenalkannya pada beberapa koleganya, maka mereka akan segera pulang. Tujuannya datang ke sana memang hanya untuk membuktikan kepada orang-orang bahwa ia berhasil menggaet Cloud Guardian Vongola generasi kesepuluh, dan membuat capofamiglia keluarga lain menyerah berusaha menjodohkan putri mereka dengannya.

Karena bagaimanapun, ia yakin semua orang akan mengakui kecantikan Kyouka.

Dilihatnya Romario memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam, jadi Dino mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyouka lagi—sebisa mungkin tidak melirik daerah di bawah leher gadis itu—dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mari, Kyouka?"

Kyouka melirik tangan yang terulur ke arahnya sejenak, sebelum dengan ragu-ragu ia menerimanya, membiarkan tangannya digandeng pria berkebangsaan Italia tersebut. Dino tersenyum lembut, tapi tak digubris olehnya, karena ia hapal sekali dengan semua senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh Dino.

Mereka masuk, diikuti Ivan, ke dalam sebuah aula besar, tempat dilaksanakannya pesta. Baru satu langkah ia berada di sana, ia langsung mengernyit tidak suka melihat keramaian tempat itu dan mendengar suara bising orang bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Dino mengerti, makanya ia mulai merasa gugup. Takutnya Kyouka cabut keluar tanpa permisi. Atau kasus ekstrim-nya: mengamuk. Untungnya tadi Romario sudah menyita kedua tonfanya.

Dino membimbing Kyouka untuk menyapa beberapa koleganya. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika sang Don Cavallone memperkenalkannya. Senyum yang sudah ia latih sejak semalam, hanya untuk saat ini, dan hanya karena Dino sudah memohon-mohon dengan amat sangat. Mereka—Dino dan capofamiglia temannya—berbincang dalam bahasa Italia. Kyouka hanya bisa menangkap sedikit-sedikit, seperti kata 'bella' yang samar terdengar setelah Dino menyebutkan nama Kyouka.

Kyouka tidak ambil pusing. Ia hanya perlu tersenyum sopan, dan setelah itu ia bisa terbebas dari tempat ini. Yeah.

Tapi perkiraannya salah. Ketika menangkap sosok seorang wanita berambut perak panjang, Dino segera berhenti dan melambai ke arahnya. "Squatina!"

Yang dipanggil Squatina menoleh. Lumayan cantik menurut standar orang Italia, tapi entah kenapa seringainya begitu mengerikan di mata Kyouka. Mungkin karena wanita itu juga anggota mafia. Apalagi, wanita itu lumayan jangkung—sedikit lebih tinggi dari Dino.

"Kyouka, ini Squatina Superbi, sahabatku ketika aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus mafia. Squatina, ini Hibari Kyouka, Cloud Guardian Vongola generasi kesepuluh," Dino memperkenalkan Kyouka dengan Squatina. Sekedar sopan santun. Ia sendiri yakin kalau Squatina sudah mengenali nama Kyouka.

"Salam kenal," sahut Kyouka singkat, nyaris acuh tak acuh.

Mata Squatina yang berwarna abu-abu gelap mengamati figur Kyouka. Ia juga berpendapat bahwa Kyouka cantik dan menawan. Cocok untuk Dino yang sama tampan dan kerennya—kata orang, sih, karena menurut Squatina, Dino hanyalah lelaki bodoh yang hatinya terlalu lemah sehingga tak jarang ketika mereka masih muda dulu, Dino sering dikerjai dan Squatina kadang membantunya lolos dari masalah.

"Kyouka, aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Squatina dulu, ya," ujar Dino sambil menyerahkan segelas sampanye tanpa alkohol kepada Kyouka.

Kyouka hanya mengangguk diam; mata hitam kelamnya mengikuti sosok Dino yang menghampiri Squatina dan dalam sekejap saja mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan seru. Mungkin mereka bernostalgia mengenai masa lalu. Entahlah. Yang jelas, entah kenapa ketika melihat Dino asyik mengobrol dengan Squatina dan menunjukkan senyum ceria yang benar-benar tulus, Kyouka merasa…marah.

Diteguknya sampanye di dalam gelasnya sampai habis dan diletakannya di atas meja, sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan aula. Romario yang melihatnya berjalan keluar langsung membukakan pintu, mengira bahwa mereka sudah akan pulang dan Dino mengikuti Kyouka dari belakang. Tapi tidak. Kyouka masuk ke dalam mobil sendiri, dan setelah ditunggu beberapa menit, batang hidung Dino tidak kelihatan.

Melongok ke dalam mobil, Romario bertanya, "Kyouka, bos masih di dalam?"

"Mana kutahu," sahut Kyouka sengit. Romario langsung mengerti bahwa ada sedikit masalah antara bosnya dengan kekasihnya yang lebih muda ini. Seperti biasa.

Maka mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi. Baru lima belas menit kemudian, Dino muncul sambil berlari-lari dengan Ivan mengekor di belakangnya. Wajahnya panik. Dino tidak perlu bertanya kepada Romario, karena tangan kanannya tersebut langsung menunjuk ke arah mobil dengan jempolnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Kyouka ada di dalam sana. Dino mengangguk berterima kasih dan segera membuka pintu mobil, tersenyum lega karena melihat gadis yang disukainya itu duduk di sana, di jok belakang.

"Kyouka...jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu, dong..." ujar Dino lemas seraya duduk di sebelah Kyouka. "Kalau kau sudah tidak tahan ingin pulang, kau 'kan bisa bilang padaku."

"Kau sendiri kelihatan seperti tidak mau diganggu saat kau mengobrol dengan temanmu itu."

Dino mengerjap heran. "Teman...Squatina?"

Kyouka tidak menjawab. Hanya diam dengan kening berkerut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda moodnya membaik, dan yang ada hanya makin memburuk. Sementara itu, Romario dan Ivan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil; Romario mengemudikan mobil agar mereka kembali ke hotel dan Ivan duduk di sebelahnya. Suara mesin mobil mengiringi keheningan di antara mereka, dan karena sepertinya Kyouka akan terus diam, Dino mencoba memancingnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kyouka…kamu marah karena aku tadi meninggalkanmu sendiri di sana?"

Kyouka masih tetap bungkam.

"Atau karena keasyikan bicara dengan Squatina, jadi kelupaan waktu terus kamu bosan?"

Ia masih tak bergeming.

"Atau karena ada yang menggodaimu di sana, tapi aku tidak sadar?"

Kyouka menggeram jengkel. Ia menoleh, menatap tajam mata hazel Dino seraya berujar dengan ketus, "Aku tidak mau kau melihat hiu itu lagi."

Dino mengerjap bingung. "Hiu...apa? Memang tadi ada hiu di sana?"

"Simbolisasi, dasar bodoh! Squatina Squatina itu nama ilmiah Angel Shark, 'kan?"

"Oh...yah, aku 'kan tidak menghapal nama ilmiah hewan, Kyouka..."

Jawaban yang salah. Kyouka mendelik marah, sebelum membuang muka lagi. Dino menggaruk belakang lehernya. Tapi bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, ia malah tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekitar pinggang Kyouka, menarik gadis itu mendekat, lalu memeluknya. Tentu saja Kyouka kaget dan meronta, ingin lepas dari pelukan Dino, tapi apa daya pria berambut pirang itu lebih besar dan kuat darinya.

"Kyouka…cemburumu itu manis, deh."

Kyouka diam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum lengannya bergerak menyikut perut Dino, membuat sang capofamiglia meringis kesakitan meski ia terus mempertahankan pelukannya. "Aku tidak cemburu!" geramnya.

"Kalau tidak cemburu, kenapa kau melarangku melihat Squatina, hayo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dino melirik ke bawah, dan menyadari semburat merah di pipi Kyouka yang sebagian wajahnya terbenam di dada Dino. Mungkin sang prefek salah tingkah dan tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melawan balik argumennya. Tapi setidaknya, Dino tahu bahwa Kyouka tidak begitu marah lagi.

"Kyouka," jemari Dino mengelus sayang rambut kekasihnya yang panjang dan halus tersebut. Bibirnya dikatupkan ketika ia mengecup ubun-ubun kepala Kyouka, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Meskipun aku berbicara akrab dengan wanita lain, ketahuilah bahwa aku hanya mencintai dirimu seorang."

"…gombal."

"Biarpun gombal, kau tetap suka padaku, ya, 'kan, Kyouya?"

Kyouka menyikutnya sekali lagi, dan Dino tertawa meskipun perutnya sakit karena serangan gadis belia itu.

.

.

.

_Hibari Kyouka, 16 tahun, Cloud Guardian Vongola generasi kesepuluh sekaligus prefek SMP Namimori. Gadis manis yang otaknya hanya berisi soal pertarungan dan keteraturan wilayah teritorialnya. Gadis berwajah dingin dan berlidah tajam yang tidak segan-segan bersikap kasar padaku yang lebih tua dan, dalam sudut pandang di dunia mafia, lebih terhormat darinya._

_Meski begitu, aku tetap menyukai semua dari dirinya. Dirinya yang dengan berani menyatakan hal-hal yang tidak disenanginya. Dirinya yang begitu mudah cemburu karena sifatnya yang sedikit posesif. Dirinya yang begitu manis ketika salah tingkah._

_Aku suka semuanya, dan kuharap Kyouka juga menyukai diriku apa adanya._

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p>Maling prompt yang nggak diambil author-author LJ dari khrfest...haha, asem, pairing straightnya dikit! Nekat deh bikin Dfem18...tumben, ya?<p>

Eniwei, kalau ada typo-typo kasih tau, ya! Misalnya ada tulisan Nala, atau Kyouya...itu harusnya Squatina dan Kyouka. Maklum, penulis jereng liat hasil ketikan amburadul begini (padahal dia sendiri yang ngetik).

Mind to review? :)


End file.
